


Gramander In Four Parts

by HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Cute, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Nifflers, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen/pseuds/HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen
Summary: Just a short story about two wizards falling in love.---"Good day Mr. Graves." He added flustered as he went a little clumsily out the door.He could feel that he was still blushing when he reached Tina's office.





	1. The Real Percival Graves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Everything Belongs to J.K Rowling and the creators of Fantastic Beasts.

"Little bugger." Muttered Newt under his breath as the sleek black form of his niffler slipped under the door to one of the many offices at MACUSA. He had been staying in New York since the events with Grindelwald and the Obsucrus in the subway station. And on this day he'd come to visit Tina in her new position as an Auror. Unfortunately the niffler had escaped on his way to where the aurors offices were. He tried the handle of the door the niffler had just disappeared under; locked.  
"Alohamora' he said, bairly thinking about the fact that the office might be locked for a reason. And of course he hadn't looked at the name plack on the outside of the door. Instead he rushed into the room. Newt instinctively pointed his wand at the face that peered over at him from the desk. Grindelwald!  
"Hello Mr. Scamander." Said the Auror across from him, seemly not in the least concerned. Newt just stared at the other. Wondering if he ought to jinx him.  
"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've officially met. I'm Percival Graves."  
"I.... Uh.... Oh.... Mr. Graves. You're not-"  
"Grindelwald? No. He merely stole my face for a time. I'm the director of magical law enforcement. And I hear that I have you to thank for revealing the fact of my stollen identity to my colleagues." He smiled thinly at Newt. Of course thought Newt how stupid Tina had mentioned something the other day about their real boss having been found after a long imprisionment by Grindelwald, and that he'd be returning to work shortly. He must have still been looking shocked, for Graves stood up from his desk and approached him. Setting his wand down on top of some papers.  
"I can see that your a little on edge Mr. Scamander, it's quite all right, see for yourself." He motioned from Newt's still upheld wand to his chest.  
"I um....." The red head stuttered.  
"Really it's fine, go on."  
"Revelio." Newt said quietly. Nothing happened, Graves stayed where he was an arms length away, looking almost amused.  
"Is that sufficient Mr. Scamander?"  
"Er... Yes sir." Newt muttered looking down at his boots.  
"Very well. May I ask why you broke into my office then?" Asked the director turning his back to Newt, and heading back to his desk.  
"Oh that! Well you see I was just on my way to see Tina, when my niffler squeezed out of my case, I saw him slink under your door and I didn't even think about it before chasing after him. I didn't know anyone was in the office. Sorry." He told the other wizard. Graves shrugged  
"No harm done. But I'd appreciate it if you'd collect your creature and continue on to Goldstein's, I have a lot of work to catch up on." Graves had taken on a colder tone, and he turned his attention back to the papers in front of him, and picking up a quill.  
The magizooligist took some time in locating and catching the niffler. As precaution he turned the small animal and tickled it's soft fur, making sure that anything it had stollen would fall out. Only a few coins, a gold button, and a silver watch fell out of the beast's pouch. Newt put the niffler back in his case and picked up the stollen objects.  
"Scuse me, Mr. Graves, is this yours?" Newt held up the watch by its glistening chain. The other looked up from his work. Eyebrows pulled together in confusion.  
"Yes."  
"Niffler always taking what he's not supposed to." Said Newt crossing over to the desk and handing Percival the watch, their hands met for a moment, Graves' nearly completely covered Newt's, it was warm and somehow reassuring. The red head could feel pink flushing beneath his freckles. And he quickly turned away.  
"Good day Mr. Graves." He added flustered as he went a little clumsily out the door.  
He could feel that he was still blushing when he reached Tina's office. She looked up from her desk and smiled at him.  
"Sweety, you just met someone? well that's great tell us all about him." Said Queenie who was standing behind Tina.  
"I uh..." Newt faltered for a moment.  
"Said I don't like it when you read my mind."  
"Sorry honey, can't help it." Queenie smiled sheepishly and shrugged.  
"Anyway as you've said before your way off reading my accent. I'm embarrassed because the niffler escaped into your boss's office on my way over." Tina looked concerned.  
"Graves is back already? Did he yell at you? Was he very angry?" The darker haired sister bombarded him with questions.  
"He was actually rather calm about it, even though I broke into his office and the niffler stole his watch. A little cold perhaps, but he actually seemed rather nice." Newt told them. Tina looked surprised.  
"Oh well that's good, I'm glad he wasn't cross. Should we head to dinner now." Newt nodded. And suddenly Queenie gasped as if having realized something, she looked at Newt for a moment a little confused, and then winked at him.  
"What is it?" Said Tina.  
"Oh I just remembered something. It's fine though I' tell you later. Let's go." 

Almost an hour later Queenie and Newt we're sitting in a restaurant a few blocks away from the girl's apartment. Tina had gone to get them menu's at the front. The blonde leaned over to Newt.  
"You like Graves?" She whispered in his ear. Newt jumped.  
"I, no! It was just a moment. He- forget it." Newt hissed as Tina returned to the table.  
"What are you two saying about me." She joked as she took her seat.  
"Nothing" they said together. Just as they had ordered some red wine, who should walk through the front door of the establishment but Percival Graves. He caught sight of the three of them.  
"Hello director Graves." Greeted Tina.  
"Hello miss Goldstein, Queenie, Mr. Scamander." He ran his hands through his sleek black hair, as if considering to say something.  
"Are you here alone Mr. Graves?" Asked Queenie.  
"Ah well, yes I am."  
"Would you like to join us?" Tina added knowing where her sister was going.  
"I don't want to impose."  
"Not at all, here sit beside Newt." Queenie offered.  
"Thank you." Graves said, smiling at Newt as he sat down.  
"Are you sure it's safe to sit beside Newt, can I be assured that no more of my personal possessions will go missing?" He added solemnly. Newt looked rather uncomfortable. And started to apologize yet again over the niffler's antics until he caught the glint in Graves's eye. Was he just teasing me? Wondered Newt.

Their meals arrived, and over dinner Percival asked Newt continual questions about his creatures, and travels. Queenie and Tina joined in the conversation rather rarely, but Newt didn't notice his very intent one man audience was taking up his full attention. Newt was not used to talking so much, and though he could go on for an eternity about his creatures, he had an overwhelming sense that he wanted to impress Mr. Graves, and he knew that talking about himself all through dinner was not the way to accomplish it.  
"Anyway." He said after finishing a story about how he saved a drowning myrtlap in Ireland. "What about you Mr. Graves, I'm sure you've done some very interesting things as head of magical law enforcement?"  
"I don't usually like to talk about my cases Mr. Scamander." Graves said, some of his former coldness seeping into his voice.  
"Come to think of it I really ought to be getting home, I have a file that needs some work." Newt tried to keep the disappointment out of his face.  
"We should be getting home as well." Tina said cutting in. The four of them paid for the meal, and went to retrieve their jackets.  
Out on the street once more they bid each other goodnight.  
"Goodbye Mr. Graves." Newt said shaking the Auror's hand.  
"Call me Percival." Said the other before turning in the opposite direction and going down the street. 

Back at Tina and Queenie's apartment, where Newt had been staying for his time in New York, The wizard was stretched across the couch. Tina was reading across from him, and Queenie was ironing her outfit for the next day.  
"Newt?" Asked Tina.  
"Mmm?" Newt responded with a noncommittal grunt.  
"What are you thinking about? you seem very quiet."  
"One of my creatures is sick."  
"Really which one?"  
"Which what, Tina?"  
"Of your creatures."  
".. Oh uh.... The Perci- Picket, yes, Picket has... Er.... A cold."  
"Again?" Tina looked a little concerned.  
"Yes I wouldn't mind." Said Newt rather wistfully.  
The sister looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
"Sorry hon, but you've got it bad." Said Queenie. Finally Newt sat up to face them.  
"What do you mean, I've got what bad?"  
"You like him a lot." Said Tina, and it wasn't a question.  
"No, no, that's ridiculous. I do not like your boss Tina, he's just a very attractive individual that seems to take an interest in magical beasts."  
"So you're dream man?"  
"Absolutely not. I don't like him, so, now, both of you forget it." But Newt blushed furiously red has he denied it.


	2. A Date

Newt had been pacing in front of Percival's office for nearly ten minutes. What was the worst that could happen, Newt had been accidentally poisoned by his beloved animals on more than one occasion, this couldn't be much worse, right? Finally he plucked up the courage to knock.   
"Come in." Newt felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, in what, fear, anticipation?   
"Uh... Hi P-Percival." He began stuttering as soon as he   
entered the room. The other was looking at him intently.   
"Can I help You, Newt?"  
"Well... Actually yes do you have a minute?" Percival looked down at an open file on his desk, hesitated, then seemed to put all his effort into closing it and setting it in a desk drawer.   
"Yes. I have a moment, how can I help you?"   
"Well I was wondering if you'd like to.... I mean sometime.... Or maybe....we could.....well no you wouldn't, would you?" Newt only realized after how very inarticulate his offer had been. Graves almost smiled.   
"Well I think I'd have to know what it is, to say whether I would or wouldn't."   
"You and me could go on a date, if you wanted, but I know you're very pretty- ah busy I mean and... Well would you like to?" Newt came to a rather abrupt halt after the rushed request.   
"Yes Newt, I would like that."   
"Oh, right? Right!" Newt left the office beaming, before he heard his name being called.   
"Newt, Newt!" Graves was calling. And he turned back into the office.   
"One usually picks a place and time for a date after agreeing on one."   
"Oh yes, of course, sorry. I suppose I was rather hasty. Where would you like to go?" Percival considered for a moment, and then smiled.   
"I have an idea, but I'd like it to be a surprise if that's all right." Newt nodded eagerly.   
"Quite all right. Can I pick you up tonight then?"   
"Yes that would be alright. Here's my address." Graves pressed a piece of parchment that he'd quickly scribbled something on into Newts hand.   
"Seven all right?"   
"Indeed. Until then Mr. Scamander." 

Newt showed up in front of Graves's apartment building at approximately five to seven. He was looking over his suit hopping that he didn't have any strange stains from feeding the baby Ocamies earlier. His case was safely in the guest room, locked, at Tina and Queenie's, no question of the niffler stealing Percival's watch tonight. Mr. Graves walked out the front door and looked at newt taking in the red heads appearance for a moment, from his fringe of hair that flipped over his eyes, to the suit he looked slightly uncomfortable in, and the way his eyes danced up shyly to meet Percival's.   
"You look very sharp tonight." Newt shrugged.   
"You're um... Looking very handsome." Graves had started to blush, two pink spots showing at his cheekbones.   
"where are we off to?" 

Percival took Newt to the Opera, The Magic Flute. Graves liked Mozart and he thought newt would appreciate the storyline of the 'bird catcher' who could communicate almost magically with the flying creatures. Sometime in the second act Percival had started holding Newts hand, and the Magizooligist felt that warm reassuring feeling once more, and he thought how comfortable it was, and he thought that he might not mind if he never had to let go of Percival's hand for the rest of his life. Maybe it was the music, or the wine they'd had at intermission, or the fact the Percival was very close beside him, but Newt hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. 

Newt walked Percival home after the show, as they walked they talked of the signers, and the story, and they laughed over the old lady beside them who had been giving them thoroughly scandalized looks all evening. Once they reached the door to the building Graves hesitated a moment before asking.   
"May I kiss you goodnight?" Newt nodded a smile spreading across his face, before Percival's arms wrapped around his waist, and he drew their faces closer together, lips meeting in a soft and steady motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism welcome :)


	3. Bumps In The Road

The Director of magical law enforcement, and the somewhat eccentric magizooligist had been going out for nearly four months. Newt spent most of his day's down in his suitcase in Percival's office, and most of his nights at the Auror's apartment. In fact Newt spent so much time in the department of magical law enforcement, Madame Picquery (the president) had decided to give him a job, as resident magical creature consultant. Which basically meant if any of the aurors needed help on a case involving a magical creature, newt would either A) lend advice, or B) go along on the investigation himself. No one saw the need of giving Newt his own office, they had tried for a week, and he'd ended up wandering back to Graves's with a stack of files and his suit case after about two hours. None of the aurors knew if it was Mr. Graves lengthy imprisionment by Grindelwald, or Newt that had resulted in their boss being a little nicer and less stuck up than before his disappearance, but almost everyone expected it was the latter. He was still rather intimidating, and cold at times, but everyone said it was quite the improvement. 

One afternoon, Newt was sitting on the other side of the desk from Percival. His head was down and he was drawing a diagram of a demiguise for Tina's latest case. He felt a pair of fingers against his forehead pushing back his red curls from in front of his eyes. He looked up into Graves dark eyes.   
"Newt I was wondering." One of his fingers still nervously playing with a strand of Newt's hair.   
"Would you like to move in with me?" Newt grinned across at Graves.   
"Really?"   
"I know it's very soon, but I can't think of anything I'd want more." Graves was smiling now too.   
"Then yes, y-yes of course I would like that very much." Newt leaned across the desk pressing their lips together. He felt a warm feeling bubbling up inside him. 

That night the two wizards lay in bed, Percival's now familiar form curled around Newt. The Red head lay staring into the dark thinking of how so much had changed, in the last year, he'd found everything he'd been looking for since he left Hogwarts, a job with his creatures, friends, and of course the wonderful man he was lucky enough to wake up next to everyday. Newt fell asleep clasping one of the hands looped over his chest, thanking Merlin that he'd ended up here, in New York, in this bedroom, in these arms. 

Two weeks later Newt was feeling slightly different. Slouched at Tina's desk, arms crossed and frown plastered on his face. Tina too was frowning, not at him, but in sympathy and confusion.   
"Really Newt it can't be that bad." She was saying. But just then the door to her office banged open to reveal her boss, looking like he hadn't slept for days, his dark eyes stern.   
"Tina where's that report on the potion smugglers arrests?" Graves didn't even acknowledge Newt.   
"It's here sir, I'm just finishing it now." She said motioning to her desk.   
"That should have been filed this morning." He said stalking over to her desk.   
"But Sir, we only made the final arrest last night-"   
Graves picked up the unfinished stack of papers off of Tina's desk.   
"Please spare me Goldstein, you obviously can't be trusted to do this in an efficient manner. I'll be taking over the case myself." With that he stormed out of the office. Tina looked dumbfounded after his retreating form.   
"Newt..... What did you do?" Newt looked even more miserable now.   
"I- well it wasn't really me, my fault yes.... But ah.... Well one of my creatures may have escaped and ruined most of our apartment...." He trailed off looking guilty.   
"If it even is 'ours' anymore." He added dolefully under his breath.   
"Oh Newt, why didn't you just use your wands to repair everything.... I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad."   
"Er.... Well" said Newt, "we ah did eventually get the Erumpent back in the case, but when we went to tidy up it seemed that it may have....... Stepped on Percival's wand, and snapped it." Tina was looking at him in shock.   
"But Newt! He's the head of the department for tracking down dark wizards and magic, he has to have his wand!"   
"I-I Know. I gave him mine, but of course it doesn't work as well as his own. And with only my wand working and the amount of damage an animal that large can cause, we were up the whole night repairing everything. I don't think he's spoken to me since eight last night." Newt was looking more upset by the minute. Tina looked at him pityingly.  
"Don't worry Newt. He'll come round. I know he cares about you very much and it would take more than a wand to change that." Newt shrugged looking a little reassured.   
"Maybe you should just talk to him, I'm sure that would help." The Hufflepuff shook his head.   
"I've tried that."   
"Oh cheer up Newt. He'll cool off soon enough." Fervently hoping that Tina was right. Newt turned his attention to mapping out the trajectory route of a baby horn tail dragon Abernathy had asked for.   
Half way through the dull afternoon Newt decided he'd try his luck once more with Graves. Stomach tying itself into guilty knots he made his way up the hall towards the Director's office. He knocked. No answer. Newt knocked again, still nothing. So he decided that if the auror wasn't inside he may as well wait for him to return. He opened the door to the familiar room, only to see the black hair of his partner messily splayed over the desk, where he lay sleeping on the desk. Newt's wand clutched in his hand and a half full quill spilling ink onto the page. Newt shook his head and tutted like a protective mother goose. He made his way over to the desk, and sat down beside Percival, stroking his soft hair while he slept. A long time passed before Percival awoke, looking disheveled, and slightly less grumpy than he had the last time Newt had seen him.   
"H-hello." Greeted Newt a little timidly. Graves stared at him for a long moment.   
"I've been a dick haven't I?" Newt shrugged, perhaps agreeing, perhaps not.   
"It's just some wood Newt, I can get a new one."   
"Are you sure about that Percy?" Percival nodded.   
"Oh yes. I rather think incidents of this nature are to be expected as an occupational hazard, when one lives with a magizooligist." Newt smiled a little.   
"Yes, yes I believe you may be right about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. <3


	4. Until Death Do Us Part

Percival would be home any minute. Newt glanced nervously at the clock on the wall. He took the small velvety box out of his waistcoat pocket for what must have been the tenth time. But he had to be sure that the niffler hadn't somehow done away with the contents. Newt looked around the apartment, not much had changed in the nearly two years that he'd lived there. Though his order of Merlin second class had been framed and put up on the wall, and there had been another bookshelf added to the living room to accommodate his own collection of books. There were a few additions of picture frames along the shelves as well. One of Newt and Graves in Time square in the snow both wrapped in Percival's long blue scarf, another of the two of them which Queenie had taken the couple asleep on the couch Dougal the Demiguise napping between them. And third a picture of the Wizards the Goldstein sisters and Jacob all squeezed onto a bench and laughing in Central Park. Newt smiled fondly at the memories, until he herd Percy's footsteps outside the door, and was jolted back to the present. He fumbled to tuck the box back into his pocket before the door opened and he moved forward to kiss the other wizard.   
"Hello Percy." Percival smiled at him.   
"Hi Newt dear, how was your trip to London?" Newt nodded.   
"Good. I got another Niffler."  
"I'll brace for it. Maybe we ought to start locking the silverware drawers at night." Graves said rolling his eyes in amusement. Graves went into the next room to hang up his coat and put his brief case away.   
"I was thinking." Called Newt.   
"We could go out for dinner tonight."   
"Sure." Agreed Percival,   
"Where would you like to go?"   
"How about the little Italian place by the Goldstein's?"   
"Alright."  
After dinner, which Newt had eaten barely any of. They stood on the corner they had stood on two and a half years before when Graves had told newt to call him Percival. Newt looked up at the man beside him, looking dashing in the light from a adjacent street lamp, than again Newt always thought he looked dashing.   
"Erm Percy, I- I was thinking while I was in London."  
"Yes?"   
"Well I know now, actually I've known for a while, but...." Newt trailed off briefly losing himself in Percival's intent gaze. Before fishing the black velvet box out of his pocket, opening it, and holding it out to Percival.   
"Well it's just this you see. I know that I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you. So-so I was wondering if you'd like to, well if we ought to..... Or."   
"Newt Scamander, are you trying to ask me to be your husband?" Said Graves grinning wider than Newt had ever seen him do before.   
"Yes, that's right." Newt replied.   
"Than of course my answer is yes." After hurriedly slipping the plain silver band on Percival's finger, he took the auror's face in his hands, and looking into those dark eyes that Newt now knew as well as his own. He smiled because he knew that with the man he loved by his side although it wouldn't always be perfect, they would make it, together. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. They're so cute. And they deserve to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that. Comments and kudos are appreciated, as well as constructive criticism.


End file.
